Beauty and the Ghost
by Frodo01228
Summary: When Tucker accidentally wanders into an old castle belonging to a certain ghost, Sam trades her life for his. What she doesn't realize is the ghost is in fact a young man by the name of Daniel Fenton trapped under a ghost's spell.
1. Prologue

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Beauty and the Beast. One's Hartman's, and the other's Disney's. Or at least this version is. Also, I do not own the poem. It is the property of Yvonne Plum. I'm simply using it because I suck at poetry and would never be able to write a good goth one either._**

**_A quick note: Thank you, patient fans, who waited very nicely for me to begin posting this. I promise you will not be disappointed… I hope. Just so you know, Sam and Danny sort of swap lives. Danny's rich, and Sam's not.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Once upon a time, there stood a mansion in a beautiful forest. The Fenton's were a proud family, but none were far so proud as Daniel, the son of Jack and Maddie Fenton. One stormy night, an old beggar woman came to the door and asked young Daniel for shelter from the storm. In payment, she offered a single red rose.

Daniel sneered at the gift and ordered her away, but the woman warned him that looks could be deceiving. He slammed the door on her face, but the beggar woman transformed into a beautiful enchantress. Daniel tried to apologize, but she would not have it. He had shown that there was no love in his heart.

She set a curse upon him: forever trapped as a ghost until he could learn to love. His only window to the outside world was a magic mirror. The rose was an enchanted rose and would bloom until Daniel's twenty-first year. The years passed, and Daniel fell into despair. For who could ever learn to love a ghost?


	2. Beauty

_**Disclaimer: Duh**_

**_Reviews: _**icefox, Sweeteen19, klara-kind, Death Fox of Chocolate, nekomouse, DxS Phreak, HalFa34, BadgersRule, Panic I'm here, Samantha-Girl Scout, slpytlak, Galateagirl, inufan-308, alow, LesMiserables, Psycho but fun, RemembertheLegacy, Wolfee.

_**A quick note: Well, I just received a laptop for my high school graduation (Yay me!), and I had a hankering to use this beautiful new machine I received, so here we are! LOL, but anyway, this story's been on hiatus for a while because I suddenly didn't like how I'd originally written most of it. So, I decided that instead of making this into a "modern" tale, I'm returning it to its original time period of… I don't know, 1800?

* * *

**_

**Chapter 2: Beauty**

She walked down the dirt path into the town, her lilac eyes gazing intently at the leather-bound book she held in her hands. A light breeze ruffled her raven hair and dress, making her glance down only a moment to scowl at her outfit. She hated dresses, but if she were caught walking around town in trousers, her family's honor would be destroyed, and she didn't want to stress her friend Tucker any more than necessary. Since her parents had died when she was only fifteen, Tucker Foley had taken care of her. He was a few years older than her and had been like the brother she never had.

"Good morning, Samantha!" a voice called out.

The young woman looked up from her book, smirking at the baker that had greeted her. "Kwan, how many times have I told you to call me Sam?" she asked, never ceasing her steady pace down the path.

The baker simply chuckled before moving on. As Samantha walked on, more people called out in greeting, some of them referring to her as Sam as she had requested while others insisted upon Samantha. It wasn't long before she was able to leave the dusty road and oddly happy people to the quiet, mysteriousness of the bookshop. Mr. Lancer looked down from where he stood on a ladder and smiled in greeting.

"Miss Manson. Finished another book already?" the old man asked, replacing books to their proper places.

"I couldn't put it down," Sam admitted, handing the book up to him. "Do you have anything new?"

He laughed. "Not since yesterday."

"Well, that's all right." She climbed onto another ladder, searching the shelves. "I'll borrow this one." She plucked a book from its spot on the shell and held it out.

"This one?" Lancer asked, taking the book from her. "But you've read it twice!"

"It's my favorite. Far off kingdoms, daring sword fights, and a prince in disguise!" She leapt off the ladder, grinning. "But don't tell anyone. I have a dark reputation to keep."

He smiled, shaking his head. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours." He handed the book back to her.

"But, sir—" she objected as he ushered her toward the door.

"I insist," he replied, showing her out.

"Well, thank you. Thank you very much." She continued down the path, her head now bent to read the book she had just received as a gift.

"Look at how beautiful she is," so many young men whispered, drooling over her. "She would make a fine wife for any man lucky enough to catch her!"

And indeed, Sam was very beautiful with her slender face and figure, high cheek bones, and full, red lips. Her nickname at birth had been Beauty, but as she grew older, she despised the nickname and demanded everyone called her Sam or Manson. She was a free spirit, a stubborn, fiery young woman that longed for a life of adventure and true love. She would not easily be tied down.

Her trek through town was interrupted as a young man stepped before her. He was blonde, with blue eyes and a physique most women would swoon over. His name was Dash Baxter, a wealthy young man known for his skill in hunting and fighting. Everyone said that he would be the one to marry young Sam if he could manage to tame her.

"Hello, beautiful," Dash said, smiling his most dazzling smile.

Sam looked up at him, not even bothering with a fake smile. "Dash," she muttered, as a way of greeting. "Don't call me that."

"I simply compliment what I see," he said, eyes looking her up and down.

She felt like a horse being examined by a breeder. "Please, excuse me, Dash, but I'm on my way to help Tucker."

"That crazy man needs all the help he can get," Dash's lackey, Lefou, snorted.

"Don't talk about my friend that way!" Sam shouted, bristling with anger. "Tucker's not crazy! He's a genius!"

"Yeah, don't talk about her friend that way!" Dash added, smacking Lefou upside the head.

At that exact moment, something exploded from the Foley house at the edge of the bustling market place. Ignoring that laughter, ridicule, and overall ridiculousness suddenly rising around her, Sam ran to make sure her "brother" was all right. She opened the door to the workshop, the simple cellar beneath the house, and a cloud of smoke greeted her, blocking her vision for a moment.

"Tucker?" she called out, making her way slowly down the steps.

A cough was her reply before she found him upside down, leaning against the wall. "I'll never get that stupid contraption to work!" he muttered.

Sam laughed, helping him to his feet. "Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the fair tomorrow."

"You really think so?" the young man asked, brown eyes suddenly sparkling with renewed hope.

"Of course," she replied, smiling at him.

"Well, then, I'd better get started." He got himself back under the machine, pulling at gizmos and gadgets underneath. "Hand me that….that thing."

She smirked before retrieving the tool he needed that he had been unable to name before moving to sit by the unlit fireplace. "Tucker, do you think I'm…odd?"

"Odd? My sister?" Tucker glanced at her from beneath the machine. "Where'd you get an idea like that?"

"I don't know," she admitted. "I just don't seem to fit in around here. The only one that's ever nice to me is Mr. Lancer."

"What about that Dash fellow? He's always coming around asking about you," Tucker muttered, tinkering with his machine.

She made a face. "Please, don't make me ill."

He laughed then slid out from under the contraption. "I think that's done it." He pressed a button, and they stepped back as it let out a screeching whistle.

Objects began to move, wheels began to turn, and the machine began to chop wood and throw it into the wood pile, just like it was supposed to. "You did it!" Sam cried, ducking as a piece of wood came too close. "You really did it."

"I did, didn't I?" Tucker said, grinning proudly. "Hitch up Phillipe, Sam. I'm off to the fair!" At that exact moment, he got hit in the head with a piece of wood.

* * *

Sam waved as Tucker headed down the road with his contraption safely tucked away in the wagon pulled by their Clydesdale Phillipe. "Goodbye, Tucker. Good luck!"

"Bye, Beauty! And behave while I'm gone!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the old nickname then went inside the house. She wished she could've gone with him to keep him out of trouble, but someone had to stay and care for the house. If only Sam had known going with him probably would have made her miss a glorious adventure soon to come.

* * *

_**A/N: Okay, the ending isn't quite what I would like, but it'll do. So, what do you think? It's quite a bit like the movie right now, isn't it? I promise there'll be changes soon, and the next chapter should bring in Danny and some more stuff. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review 'cause you love me, and you know it makes me happy!**_


	3. The Castle and the Ghost

_**Disclaimer: Please!**_

**_Reviews: _**icefox, inufan-308, Dragon C. Chan, Galateagirl, mdizzle, cartoon-watcher-4-eva, Frogger, passing4insane, Save Danny69, Sweeteen19, Samantha-Girl Scout, halfachix.

**_A quick note: Okay, I'm sorry I couldn't personally reply to all signed reviews this time. I've been trying, but it's so much work…. Anyway, if you really want a personal reply to your reviews, review on the last chapter of this story, okay? I'll give you notice at the end of that specific chapter. Still, I love reviews, so don't stop reviewing. Your name'll disappear from the growing list at the top of each chapter if you don't review. And I know I've had about two requests now for longer chapters, but sorry, the chapters are as long as they come out. It's like I'm not even writing it. It's more like the story is writing itself. You know, people commented on Sam acting a little too happy, but no one commented on Tucker. Why? Don't you guys love Tucker? LOL

* * *

_**

**Chapter 3: The Castle and the Ghost**

Tucker held the reigns in one hand while holding the map up with the other. Phillipe trotted slowly down the foggy road, pausing when they reached a crossroad. A wooden direction sign was posted, but the directions were incomprehensible. Tucker glanced between the post and the map a few times before pulling Phillipe in the direction of a darker, creepier looking road. The horse looked down that road, shook its mane, and tugged toward the safer-looking road.

"It's just a short cut, Phillipe," Tucker said, pulling the horse back toward the other road, and the horse reluctantly began plodding down the even foggier, darker road.

Tucker continued to examine the road as they made their way down the road. He looked up as something moved across the road, but it was gone before he saw it. He swallowed then looked back at the map, but the piece of paper slipped from his hands as Phillipe suddenly whinnied and reared up as the ghostly figure of a grey wolf with glowing red eyes lunged at the poor Clydesdale.

"Whoa!" the young inventor cried as the horse reared again. "Get us out of here, Phillipe, you stupid horse!" He pulled at the reigns to try to turn the horse around.

The horse had other ideas, unfortunately. He reared up again, dumping his rider to the ground before whirling around and taking off as quickly as he could, two of the ghost wolves chasing after him. Tucker sat up, groaning and rubbing dirt off his hands before finding himself gazing into evil red eyes of a very wild ghost wolf. He screamed like a girl then ran in a random direction. The wolves gave chase, growling and snapping at him.

Tucker didn't even bother giving a second glance at the castle as it came into view, running into the gates and shutting them as the wolves ran up. Some sort of shield propelled the ghosts off the gates, and they snarled at Tucker one last time before leaving. Shaken, exhausted, and lost in the forest, the poor young man had no choice but to enter the dark building that now glared down at him with gloomy windows and black brick. He banged his fist against the large, oak doors before they swung open, and he hesitantly walked inside.

"Hello?" he called. His voice came echoing back to him. "I-I got lost in the forest, and I need some directions. Can anyone help me?" He still received no reply. "Okay…"

He walked further in then let out a terrified scream as a ghost suddenly appeared in front of him. She had red hair and blue-green eyes. "Hi," she said, smiling warmly. "You mentioned needing some help?"

"I-I'm seeing things," he murmured, staring at the girl floating before his eyes.

"Jazmine!" an enraged, masculine voice roared.

The girl winced and disappeared as quickly as she had appeared. "Wait!" Tucker called, but she was gone.

Another figure flew toward him at an alarming rate, glowing green eyes glowing a deep emerald with rage and hands glowing as though he was preparing for enemies. "What are you doing here!" he demanded from the startled, trembling young man standing in the hall.

Tucker couldn't reply for a moment, merely staring at his latest "vision." The young man had snow white hair and wore a skin tight black jumper with white books, gloves, and a belt. "I… just need directions to the nearest town," the inventor murmured, eyes wide with fear.

The ghost didn't seem to hear him. "You've come to stare at the beast, haven't you!" he roared, firing a chair out of his way.

Tucker fell back on his butt in his attempt to get away from the ghost. "No! No, I only got lost!"

Again, the ghost ignored him, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt to glare into his brown eyes. "Now you've seen me, and now you'll never leave again."

* * *

Sam sighed as there was a knock on the door. She pulled down one of Tucker's contraptions, peering through it to see Dash grinning on the doorstep. She moaned then opened the door, stepping back as he nearly pushed her over as he walked in.

"Dash, what a pleasant surprise... Not." She muttered the last bit under her breath.

"Aren't I?" he said, winking. "I'm always so full of surprises."

She blinked. She could not believe he had just said that. What a pompous ass! "To what do I owe this great honor?" she asked, sarcasm dripping from each word.

"Why, Samantha, this is the day your dreams come true!" Dash smoothed his hair back, nearly posing in all his manliness.

"My dreams?" Sam wanted to laugh out loud. "What do you know about my dreams?"

"Plenty!" He sat at the table, resting his mud-laden boots on the table and on top of Sam's book. She quickly pulled it out from the muddy boots, wiping it off. "Picture this: my latest kill roasting on the fire, my trophies decorating the room, and the little ones playing on the floor with the dogs." He sat up, leaning forward to look at her. "We'll have six or seven."

"Dogs, I hope," Sam said.

"No! Strapping boys, like me," Dash said, standing proudly.

"I just don't know what to say," Sam said as Dash stepped forward to corner her against the door.

"Say you'll marry me."

Her fake smile disappeared, lilac eyes darkening. "Over my dead body." Then she opened the door, propelling Dash into the mud pile a few feet away before slamming the door behind him.

* * *

She opened the door a few hours later, glancing out. She breathed a sigh of relief, stepping out of the house. "I can't believe that brainless, gutless, no good…"

Her mutterings were lost to the wind as she ran across the green, open field to a hill overlooking the city. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to be the one to live a boring life that would likely end up in marriage to Dash and giving birth to his six children. She cast herself onto the ground, sighing and plucking a dandelion. She blew on the little seeds, sending them floating away into the sky.

At that moment, her daydreams were interrupted at the whiny of a horse. She stood, whirling around as the great Clydesdale ran up to her. "Phillipe!" She ran up to the stressed beast, stroking his mane. "What happened? Where's Tucker?" The horse whickered, pawing at the ground. "He must be in some kind of trouble. You'll have to take me to him." She unhitched the wagon and mounted the horse. "Go, Phillipe."

The horse tossed his mane then broke into a gallop, heading for the dark forest to save her wayward friend.

* * *

**_A/N: Review 'cause you love me. Next chapter to come soon! More reviews mean faster update!_**


	4. Exchanging a Life for a Life

_**Disclaimer: Um, hello. Duh.**_

**_Reviews:_** Psycho but fun, Serenity the Fallen, DxS Phreak, silvermoonphantom, BlueMyst19, DannysGhostWriter, HAlFa34 (I want that cookie you promised), Illustriously Unsound, toolazytologin (All right, who is this? LOL), Sweeteen19.

**_A quick note: Okay, I know the first few chapters have been almost identical to the actual story, but it's going to change some, okay? Sheesh, people. Give me a break, for crying out loud! I only said this like five times! I mean, I like constructive criticism, but telling me something I already knew… Come on, guys. Now, I had a request to update before someone left for the summer, so I will try to update as many times as I can as soon as I can, all right? All right.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 4: Exchanging a Life for a Life**

Sam walked slowly down the main hall in the castle, a dark cloak wrapped around her shoulders. Candles floated in the air, giving off an eery glow to the castle walls. Paintings, tapestries, statues and furniture decorated the hallway as if to make it more homey. The young woman seriously doubted it was working.

"Tucker?" she called out when she saw something move in a corridor leading to a spiraling staircase.

She swallowed then walked up the steps slowly, gripping her cloak tighter about her. This place seemed to have an almost unearthly chill about it, a chill that gripped her heart and made her fearful of what she would find. She found herself in a dungeon and gazed about her for a moment, dearly hoping that Tucker wasn't in here.

"Sam!"

She whirled around then ran to one of the cells, kneeling at the small opening at the bottom. "Tucker!" She grasped her friend's hand through the bars. "What happened?"

"The ghost. Sam, look out!"

But his warning came too late. Something grasped Sam's shoulder, and she whirled around, preparing to fight whoever it was. She stopped, looking around her. "Sh-show yourself!"

A figure materialized in the shadows, angry emerald eyes glowing beneath a mane of white hair. She gasped, covering her mouth. His face held handsome features—a strong jaw line and cheekbones—the only thing that kept him from being handsome was the fact that he was a ghost. The figure stepped forward, making Sam lean back against the prison door that separated herself and the only family she had now.

"You are not welcome here," the ghost growled. His voice was deep and rich, a good thing to have to compliment his good looks. Unfortunately, it was used only in anger.

"I came for my friend. Please, let him go."

"No. He is my prisoner."

"But…" She hesitated. "Would you take me instead?"

"What?" both men said. Emerald eyes widened in surprise, lightening to an eery green color. "You would… take his place?"

"Have you completely lost your senses, Sam?" Tucker hissed. "Look around you! Look at him! He could kill you or lock you up here forever or—"

"No one asked you!" the ghost shouted, stepping into the moonlight. "I accept. I will send him back to the pathetic village he came from as long as you promise to stay here forever."

"No, Sam—"

"I'll be fine, Tucker," Sam said before standing and moving to the ghost. "I am forever your prisoner," she said.

"Very well." The ghost stepped over to the dungeon door. He didn't even bother to open the door, phasing the young inventor through the wood. "Box Ghost!" A ghost floated into the room carrying a box. The ghost holding Tucker shoved him at the one he had referred to as Box Ghost. "Take him to the village."

"Yes, sir." He moved to leave then saw Sam. "Beware!"

"Leave!" The young man ghost roared.

The Box Ghost flew away, carrying Tucker in his box. Sam ran to the window, watching as the ghost disappeared from view. She turned to face her captor who watched her silently. She would reveal no weakness in front of him. She would act as she often did in the village: silent, dark, and uncaring. How would she ever survive?

* * *

Sam followed after the ghost who was now walking on the ground as she did. She looked about her in wonder as Daniel led the way down the hall, holding a candle to light the darkness. Seeing as it glowed as eerily green as his eyes, it did little to actually pierce the shadow around them. They had spoken to each other only once to exchange names. It didn't seem he talked much; she wondered what he needed a prisoner for.

"I… hope you like it here," Daniel said with obvious effort. "You can go anywhere in the castle or on the grounds except for the west wing."

"What's in the west—" Sam began.

"It's forbidden!" Daniel growled, turning on her.

She stepped back, staring at his glowing hands. He seemed to regain control of himself, however, and continued walking down the hallway, leading her to a door. He opened it, and Sam stepped into the bedroom decorated entirely in black. While she didn't enjoy color, in public that is, or emotion, she felt as though her heart was being torn from her to be replaced by death. Everything was dark, depressing, and… dead.

"I won't be able to see," she said finally, turning back to Daniel.

He shoved the candle into her hands, noting her suppressed shudder at his ghostly coldness. It only seemed to add to the despair that wrapped tightly around his heart. What was he thinking? She would never love him.

"You will… join me for dinner," he said, after a tense pause. "That's not a request!" Then he slammed the door shut.

Sam gasped, raising a hand to the door as if to beg him to let her go. Suddenly, fear, hopelessness, and loneliness gripped her, and tears trailed down her cheeks as she ran to the window to look out at the dark, dreary place that would now be her home.

* * *

"Are you all right?"

Sam looked up from her place where she had sat by the window hours ago and gasped. "Y-you're a… You-you're a ghost!" She stood, slowly backing away toward her bed and dresser drawers.

"My name is Jazmine. I'm Daniel's older sister."

"Older sister? But—"

There was a knock on the door before it creaked open. A tea set floated in, and Jazmine floated over to bring the tray closer.

"This is insane," Sam said, then gasped as another ghost came out of the dresser.

"I am Desiree. What clothes does your heart desire?"

"Clothes?" Sam echoed, confusion evident in her lilac eyes.

"Yes, of course," Jazmine said, laughing slightly. "You can't go down to dinner wearing nothing!"

Sam shook her head, looking down. "I'm not going."

The door creaked open, revealing a fat man in an orange hazzmat suit. "Dinner is served."

* * *

Daniel paced before the fireplace, the flames casting an eery glow on his ghostly figure. "Where is she?"

"Getting ready?" Madison suggested. "Don't you think Samantha might be the young woman to break the spell?"

"Of course I've thought of that!" Daniel muttered, running a hand through his hair.

His mother sighed sadly. It had been so hard these years to watch her son struggle with this despair. The door creaked open and Jack poked his head in. "Um, Daniel-boy…"

"Where is she?" Daniel asked, immediately turning to look at his father.

"Well…" Jack sighed. "She's not coming."

"What!" Daniel roared.

He flew through the walls, blasting random objects as the furious ghost flew to his prisoner's room. He pounded on the door, ignoring the green blood flowing from a newly created wound. Jack and Madison flew after him, trying to reason him, but he shrugged them off.

"I thought I told you to come down to dinner!" Daniel roared.

"I'm not hungry!" Sam yelled back from behind the door.

"You get out here or… I'll come in there and drag you out myself!"

"Fine!"

Daniel growled then turned to his parents. "If she doesn't eat with me, she doesn't eat at all!" They nodded quickly, and the enraged young man flew off.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, it's 1:21 am in the morning here when I finally finished this chapter. I should write chapters at night more often. I don't know why, but I always seem to receive my inspiration at night when I should be sleeping. Isn't that wonderful? Review 'cause you love me, and you know it makes me update sooner._**


	5. Breaking the Ice

_**Disclaimer: This is totally obvious…**_

**_Reviews:_ **inufan-308, silvermoonphantom, Aqua91, 06lori, HAlFa34 (I want those slippers), DxS Phreak, Dragon C. Chan, TikTac, passing4insane, nekomouse (sign in next time so I can find your story on your profile), Ghostboy814, randomlass, LesMiserables, Save Danny69, Samantha-Girl Scout (I still live), DannysGhostWriter, FrizzandStarfireBFFS, DragonEva, Maiden of the Dark Light, Serenity the Fallen, Psycho but fun, Sweeteen19, inufan-308, silvermoonphantom, Summers Rage, BlueMyst19.

**_A quick note: Heh, wow. I think I went into "review shock." I checked my email today and found loads of reviews waiting for me! Sheesh, all I went and did was spend the night at a friends house, and you guys went crazy. LOL, j/k, j/k...

* * *

_**

**Chapter 5: Breaking the Ice**

Sam slowly opened the door, glancing up and down the hall before quickly stepping out and making her way downstairs toward the kitchen. She opened the door and was barely three steps inside when a ghost flew up dressed as a cook. She gasped, jumping back and nearly expecting the ghost to tattle on her, but she didn't.

"Hello, deary, would you like a cookie?" The ghost held out a chocolate chip chocolate cookie and a glass of milk.

"Thank you, but I was hoping I could get some dinner before I had dessert." She smiled weakly, taking the cookie but refusing the milk. "I won't eat or drink anything that comes from an animal."

"Oh." The cook tossed the milk aside, and Sam winced as she heard the glass shatter. The ghost then held out a salad and a glass of water. "That better?"

"Thank you." Sam smiled shyly and reached for the salad.

"Stop!" Jack flew through the wall into the room. "You know what Daniel said, Lunch Lady!"

"I can't let the poor deary go hungry," the cook said, pouting.

"She's not a prisoner, Dad." Jazmine flew in after Jack, smiling at Sam. "If she's going to stay with us, she needs to eat."

Jack sighed. "All right."

"Thank you," Sam whispered to Jazmine as she sat down at a small table and began to eat.

* * *

Alone in the shadows, Daniel watched as the young woman named Samantha talked and laughed with his parents and sister. At that moment, the despair gripped his heart so tightly that he had to move away. How could a woman so wonderful ever come to love someone like him? He flew into the west wing, into his room where items lay blasted aside and torn to pieces. He floated over to a table where a mirror rested beside a glass case holding a single, floating red rose. A single petal slowly fell, floating like a feather to land upon the table as a tear trailed down the young man's cheek.

"She'll never see me as anything but a monster," he whispered, head bowed.

* * *

Sam walked with Jazmine and Madison on a tour of the castle. The young woman was extremely interested in everything they showed her but stopped when they passed by the west wing. On the wall near the hall leading to the wing, a portrait hung of a young man with stunning ice blue eyes and raven hair. Sam could have sworn she recognized his face, but she couldn't place it.

"Who is this young man?" Sam asked Jazmine.

Jazmine and Madison exchanged a glance but didn't answer. "Let's go to the library," Jazmine said suddenly.

"Oh, yes, we have so many books in there!" Madison cried, obviously excited.

They both wandered away as Sam followed, but they never noticed that the young woman had stopped and walked back to the forbidden corridor. She walked down the hall slowly, as if expecting one of the ladies to return and usher her away or Daniel to appear and yell at her and scare her away. She reached the huge double doors and the end of the hallway and slowly pushed one of them open so she could enter. It looked to be a room of some kind, perhaps living chambers at one time. But now, the furniture was in pieces and singed in places.

Sam walked slowly through the dark room before a soft pink light caught her eye. It was a rose encased in a glass dome beside a mirror. She lifted up the mirror first, gazing at the metal carved around the piece of glass before setting it aside and turning to the rose. It was beautiful, glowing, and looked as though it were dying. A single petal was resting on the table. She lifted the dome encasing and reached out a hand to touch the rose. A white-gloved hand grasped her wrist, and she gasped, looking up into angry emerald eyes.

She pulled out of his grasp, backing away as he returned the dome to it's proper place with gentle care. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean any harm. I was just curious."

"Get out," the young man growled, both hands still resting on the dome encasing.

"I-I didn't want to… I wasn't—"

"Get out!" he roared, firing a strange green beam at her from his hand.

She screamed and ran from the room, passing Jazmine and Madison as she ran for the door, throwing on her cloak. "I don't care if I made a promise, I can't stay here!"

"No, Samantha, don't go!" Madison called out, but the young woman ignored her as she disappeared outside into the snow.

Sam mounted Phillipe and turned him toward home, urging the horse into a gallop. A wolf howl reached her ears, making the Clydesdale panic and pause. She reached down and stroked his mane, whispering soothingly to him, but the horse wouldn't calm as a pack of wolves surrounded them. A wolf lunged at the horse, and Phillipe reared up, dropping Sam into the snow. She grabbed a nearby branch in an attempt to ward off the wolves, and poor Phillipe had gotten his reigns caught in the tree.

Giving up on the horse, the ghostly wolves went after Sam, jumping at her only to shy away when she swung at them. She let out a cry as one of the wolves tore the stick from her grasp, and another leapt at her, making her fall back in the snow. She gasped, raising an arm to shield her face as another wolf leapt at her, but he was thrown aside by a glowing green ray. Sam watched in amazement as Daniel flew at the pack that had attacked her, retaliating with his own blows. A wolf leapt forward and swiped at Daniel who pulled away and shot another green ray. The wolf was thrown into a tree with a yelp. The others ran with howls and whines of defeat.

Sam stood slowly as Daniel turned to face her, breathing hard. One hand gripped his chest, green blood seeping between his gloved fingers from the large swipe the wolf had dealt him. His green eyes closed slowly, and he fell forward into the snow with a groan. Sam moved to Phillipe, untangling his reigns from the tree. For a moment she stood beside the horse, hesitating. She looked back at the unconscious ghost boy lying in the snow. She stepped toward him, kneeling at his side. She gently touched his shoulder before unclasping her cloak and putting it around him.

* * *

Daniel didn't know how he had gotten back to the mansion, and he didn't ask. Now, he sat in an arm chair before the fire, his arm crossed over his wounded chest. He was still breathing hard, and it felt as though each breath brought liquid fire into his lungs. Sam stepped toward him with a bowl of steaming water. A rag was soaking in it. She set the bowl on the side table and sat on the foot rest nearby. He turned away, knowing she would try to tend to his wound.

"Let me see it," she said.

"No."

"Daniel, don't be stubborn." She pulled his arm away and dabbed at the wound.

He let out a yelp of pain and pushed her away. "That hurts!"

"Just stop moving, and it won't hurt as much!"

He hesitated. "If you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened."

"If you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!" Sam argued, crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He glared back then looked away, reluctantly letting her pull his arm away. She began dabbing at the large scratches gently. His free hand balled into a fist, but he showed no other signs of pain. She looked up at him, but his face was still turned the other way.

"By the way," she said slowly, "thank you, for saving my life."

He turned to her, studying her for a moment. A small smile graced his lips, and he said, "You're welcome."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, I wrote this chapter almost as soon as I finished Chapter 4. Now, it's 2:24 in the morning, but I doubt I'll be going to bed anytime soon. I just have so much to type! I certainly hope you all know what sacrifice I'm going through for you! Review 'cause you love me, and I'll update sooner!**_

**_By the way, I posted this chapter on Fanfiction at 6:55 pm on the 12th, okay? Just so there's no confusion about my author note above this one. I was 2:24 when I typed this chapter, and it's 6:55 when I post it. Okay? Okay._**


	6. Falling in Love

_**Disclaimer: I'm not even going to bother.**_

**_Reviews:_** BlueMyst19, Ghostboy814, Aqua91, blah, Bubble Phantom HAlFa34, Psycho but fun, Sweeteen19.

**_A quick note: Wow, you guys are fast. I don't think Chapter 5 was even on there for an hour before I started receiving reviews! Anyway, here's the memorable ball scene people have been begging me for and the snow fight in the gardens too. Yay! Sorry for those that don't get to review for this chapter before receiving Chapter 7. I'm trying to update as quickly as I can for the person that asked me to.

* * *

_**

**Chapter 6: Falling in Love**

Sam walked slowly through the gardens wearing a green winter outfit. She reached out and randomly touched a tree, simply thinking through the thoughts in her mind and surprising herself with each passing day. She smiled as Phillipe nudged her with his nose, and she rubbed his face before looking up at the balcony not too high up where Daniel stood watching her. He wore no jacket or cloak; he was a ghost, after all. One arm crossed his bandaged, wounded chest because it still stung, but it was healing.

She smiled at him before moving on, leading Phillipe through the snow. Daniel felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched her. She was so beautiful and kind and sweet and… The list could go on. He had never felt this way about anyone before. What did it mean? He looked up as Jazmine came to join him, managing a slight smile before turning back to Sam who was now leaning against one of the apple trees. How did she make him feel this way?

* * *

Sam had to catch her breath, trying to calm her racing heart. His green eyes were now an eery lime-green color every time he looked at her, and catching him looking at her like that… it made her hear

* * *

t skip a beat. She sighed softly, wrapping her arms around herself. How could someone be so perfect and yet so strange at the same time?

Daniel only went down into the garden when he lost sight of her. He followed her footsteps in the snow, hoping she hadn't run off again, but they ended abruptly, confusing him. "Sam?" he called out, hoping she was nearby.

At that moment, a mound of snow was thrown down on top of his head from up in a tree. When he managed to shake the snow out of his hair, he could hear Sam laughing from up above him. He looked up to find her sitting on a branch in the tree, grinning at him. He smirked then floated up to her, lobbing his own snowball. She leapt out of the tree, returning to the ground as he did, running for cover as he threw another snowball. She ducked and prepared another, catching him unawares and getting him in the face.

They ran around the trees like children, pelting each other with snowballs and laughing, enjoying each other's company. Sam's raven hair was dotted with white flecks, and her eyes were bright with laughter. Her cheeks were pink from the cold. Daniel's white hair was now wet, and he kept having to push his bangs out of his face because they were sticking to his forehead. His eyes glowed a brilliant lime green color with contentment and joy. He had never smiled or laughed so much, and Sam felt a fluttering in her stomach knowing she was the cause. Tucker, Dash, and her entire life left behind in Amity Park was forgotten as this twenty-year-old young woman held a snowball fight with an almost twenty-one-year-old ghost.

Daniel tackled the young woman as she circled the tree once more, using his invisibility to his advantage.

"Cheater!" she cried as they rolled in the snow, battling for dominancy. She finally flipped him onto his back, sitting on his stomach and pinning his hands in the snow with hers. "I win."

He would've pointed out that he could easily escape by sinking into the ground, but he didn't. He could feel the warmth of her body heat, a warmth that he hadn't experienced in nearly seven years. Something flickered in her lilac eyes then she stood, pulling away from him. He also stood, ignoring the disappointment building in him.

"I'm wet," she said, unnecessarily, "and it's cold."

"I'll take you inside," he offered, taking her hand and flying them both into the castle.

Sam rubbed her hands together, sitting before the huge fire place in the library. Daniel had presented it to her as a gift only a few days earlier. Daniel sat nearby, seemingly unaffected by the cold snow melting on him or the warm fire attempting to break through the shield around him. Sleepy and lethargic after the game in the garden, Sam rested her head in Daniel's lap once they were both dry. Almost unconsciously, he ran a hand through her long, dark locks, but she never trembled or winced at his ghostly cold touch. He wanted to feel the warmth again, and she was comforted by the simple gesture of love that he displayed.

* * *

As soon as he heard about the dinner, he knew he hadn't been the one to suggest it. He knew immediately that someone had planned something behind his back and had introduced it to Sam as his idea. Tonight, he and Sam were supposed to have a quiet, romantic dinner, and afterward, he was supposed to profess his love for her, hope for her returned affections, and break the spell. He only wished it was as easy as Plasmius had put it.

Daniel had seen a slight blush cross Sam's cheeks when she spoke of how much she was looking forward to the dinner tonight. Did that mean she was nervous about being in his company? He looked down at his pale, nearly transparent hands. He had set aside the usual jumpsuit for clothing fitting a prince: black dress trousers, a white dress shirt, and a maroon jacket embroidered with gold. He felt like a fool. Skulker, Plasmius, and Jack had spent the last two hours helping him prepare for tonight, even to the point of attempting to tame his ghostly white hair.

He looked up in the mirror once more, taking a deep breath. Sam was worth it, he reminded himself. And this was it. Tonight would be the night, or he would die alone and unwanted.

* * *

Sam could feel butterflies in her stomach as Jazmine finished her hair. She had pinned her hair up in a bun, leaving locks of hair curled in ringlets to frame her face. She was unbelievably nervous, glancing down at the gown she wore. It was a ball gown, with the hoop skirt and petticoats, and it was gold in color. She had to admit, she had never worn anything so… regal. She felt like a princess

"I don't think I can do this," Sam whispered as Jazmine fastened a simple diamond necklace about her neck.

"Yes, you can," the ghostly girl urged, smiling encouragingly. "You at least can put on a brave face. Poor Danny doesn't have that same luck. You'll be fine."

Sam nodded slowly, fingering the necklace around her neck. Tonight would be the night, or she would return to Amity Park and forget everything that had happened in this castle.

* * *

Daniel felt like he could barely breath as she stood at the end of the stairs, watching as Sam made her way down. The gown made her look all the more stunning, bringing out the soft, lilac color of her eyes. He reached for her hand as she stepped toward him, sensing her own nervousness in the trembling of her hand.

He led her to the table, pulling out her chair for her so she could sit. They ate together in near silence, listening to the invisible orchestra playing around them. He glanced up at her often, catching a light blush crossing her cheeks as she smiled at him. She was everything he needed and wanted; was it possible that he was in love?

Sam nearly jumped when a voice whispered in her ear, "Make him dance." Of course, Jazmine would be the one to suggest it.

She took a deep breath. Dancing… Sam didn't dance. She suddenly felt very attached to her chair, but she managed to pull herself up and make her way over to Daniel who had stood as well. She grasped both his hands, leading him onto the dance floor. He gulped as she took one of his hands in hers then led the other to her waist. If only he knew how much her heart raced as his own was.

They moved back and forth across the dance floor, and Sam was surprised at how well he danced. She moved closer, setting her head on his chest. He looked up, glancing at Jazmine uncertainly who smiled at him. The young woman he danced with sighed and closed her eyes. Even with the strange ghostly chill that surrounded him, she felt oddly warm as though just being with him was enough to warm her heart. She had a feeling that she was falling in love.

* * *

He led her out to the balcony, sitting beside her on a stone bench that adorned it. She smiled up at him before gazing out to the sky, never noticing he held her hands in his.

"Sam," he whispered, "are you…happy here with me?"

She looked over at him, still smiling. "Well, yes, but…" She looked away again, sighing sadly.

"What is it?" he asked, moving closer to her, still holding her hands in his own.

"It's just… my friend, my whole life in Amity Park… I'll never see any of it again."

He removed his hands from hers and took the mirror from an inner pocket of his jacket. He handed it to her. "Here. Ask it whatever you want to see, and it will show it to you."

She looked up at him then back at the mirror. "I'd like to see Tucker… please."

A blinding flash came from the mirror, making her look away. She turned back moments later. Tucker was struggling against the wind, making his way through the forest on foot. He coughed and stumbled, nearly falling.

"Oh, no," she whispered. "Tucker's sick and lost in the woods. He could die!" She looked up at Daniel who abruptly stood and moved away, gripping the railing tightly.

"Then you must go to him," he said softly, head bowed.

"A-are you sure?"

He nodded, swallowing hard. "You must save your friend."

She went to his side, holding out the mirror, but he shook his head. "Keep it," he whispered, turning to her and gently pressing the mirror into her hands. "So you can always have a way to look back."

She hugged the mirror to her chest then reached out and lightly touched his cheek so he met her gaze. Lilac eyes looked into lime green ones then she leaned forward and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered before moving to leave.

Sam urged Phillipe into a gallop, the gates opened by invisible guards. Daniel watched her leave with sad, emerald eyes, a single tear trailing down his cheek. He had lost her.

* * *

**_A/N: Wow, Plasmius is good? Okay, that's just a little creepy... Maybe I should've made it a different ghost... Nah._**


	7. Death

_**Disclaimer: Who exactly bothers writing these?**_

**_Reviews:_** HAlFa34, mdizzle, Psycho but fun, Sweeteen19, punkettebebe.

**_A quick note: We are almost done people! It's so sad isn't it? (sniffles then breaks in wailing sobs) I don't want this story to end!

* * *

_**

**Chapter 7: Death**

Tucker groaned and opened his eyes. Lilac eyes greeted him and a sad, smiling face. "Sam?"

"Hi, Tucker." She dabbed his forehead with a damp cloth. "I appreciate the rescue attempt, but next time, try not to kill yourself on the way."

"H-how did you escape?" He weakly raised himself up on one elbow. "How did you escape that ghost?"

"Daniel let me go."

"Daniel?"

"He may have been cruel at first," she glanced away thoughtfully, "but he's different now."

* * *

Daniel stood at a window in an unused study. He raised his hand to the glass, sorrowfully gazing out at the gathering storm. He looked to the floating rose now sitting on the desk. A single petal remained; he was doomed to die anyway.

* * *

Sam answered the door and was surprised to find the director of the Amity Park Asylum standing on the porch. "Can I help you?"

"I'm here to collect Tucker Foley."

"What?" Sam gripped the door.

"Don't worry. We'll take good care of him." The director stepped aside revealing a cart with Amity Park Asylum painted on the side.

Dash, and many other members of the town were gathered, some holding torches. "Tucker's not crazy!" Sam stepped out of the house, followed closely by the still recovering Tucker.

"He was just in the bar raving about a ghost, and he hadn't even had one drink yet!" Lafou said.

Sam ran to Dash. "You know he's not crazy, Dash."

"I might be able to convince them if…"

She almost feared to ask. "If what?"

He grasped her wrist. "If you will marry me."

She slapped him. "Never!" She ran back into the house then returned with the mirror. "Tucker's not crazy, and I can prove it!" She turned to the mirror. "Show me Daniel." She held up the mirror for all to see as it flashed then revealed the young ghost's ghostly features.

The people gasped. "Is he dangerous?" Paulina cried, moving toward Dash.

Sam joined the crowd standing before the house, setting a hand on Paulina's shoulder. "No, he's not dangerous at all." She turned to the mirror, smiling sadly. "He is actually very sweet and kind."

Dash tore the mirror from her grasp. "He's a ghost, and he probably has an army of them!"

"No!" Sam cried, reaching for the mirror.

"He'll try to take over our town in the night."

Many of the young women looked frightened and some screamed. Mothers clutched their children to them, and the men, young and old alike, bore determined looks, prepared to protect their families at any cost. Sam grasped Dash's arm, attempting to retrieve the mirror. Kwan and another young man pulled her off and dragged she and Tucker to the cellar. They threw the two young people inside then slipped a two-by-four over the door so they couldn't escape.

"Let us out!" Sam cried, pounding on the doors. She dropped down on the steps, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh, it's no use. They're going to kill him, and it's all my fault."

Tucker didn't know what to say to comfort the young woman that had always been so strong.

* * *

"Daniel?"

"Leave me alone," he muttered, never turning from the window.

"But there are people attacking the castle!" Madison replied, attempting to keep calm.

He shook his head. "Let them come."

* * *

Sam leapt up as the two-by-four was removed and the doors opened. "Jazmine!"

"I followed you after you left," Jazmine said. "I'm glad I was able to help."

Tucker stared as Sam embraced the ghost girl. "Even though we're free, how are we going to warn the ghost?"

"Phillipe can get us there," Sam said, determination glinting in her lilac eyes.

* * *

Daniel turned as the door to his study was opened. A young man stood in the doorway, a young man that he didn't know holding a loaded bow at him. He sighed and returned his gaze to the window, his will to fight diminishing. He didn't have the heart to fight for his worthless life now that Sam was gone.

He heard the whistle of the arrow shooting through the air then cried out as the wood grazed across his side, making him crash through the glass of the window and rolling onto the side of the roof. He didn't move, one hand grasping the now bleeding wound. The young man had followed him out, and Daniel grunted as he kicked him.

"Fight back, ghost!" the young man demanded.

Daniel looked up at the young man, his eyes a deep forest green. Fight for what, he wondered? What did he have to live for? This was how he would die… alone and unmissed.

"No!"

The voice reached his ears like a beam of sunlight in the storm. He looked down into the courtyard, making out the slender figure of the woman he loved upon her horse. "Sam," he breathed, his eyes lighting to lime-green.

He heard the young man move behind him then lashed out, blasting the young man's bow to pieces. His eyes glowed a deep emerald, hatred for the man that had dared attack him sparking in him at Sam's return.

* * *

Sam urged the horse forward, leaving Tucker and Jazmine behind in the courtyard. Phillipe reared up and kicked open the doors before galloping on. She dismounted, leaving the horse in the front hall as she ran up the stairs. She only hoped she would reach them in time.

* * *

Daniel used his invisibility powers, disappearing into the shadow of a gargoyle on the roof. It had begun to rain, the storm finally released, and thunder alerted of coming lightning. Dash held a make-shift club in his hands, smashing a gargoyle's head.

"Come on out and fight, ghost!" Dash shouted, slowly walking forward. "Were you in love with her, ghost?" He shoved wet hair out of his eyes. "Do you honestly think she'd choose you when she could have someone like me?"

Daniel leapt forward, visible and shot the club out of his attacker's hands. He did a sweeping kick, knocking Dash's feet out from under him. Dash tried to scramble to his feet, but Daniel pulled him up by the collar of his shirt, holding him out over the edge of the roof. The fall would kill him slowly and painfully. His eyes gleamed with a slightly red tint as the fighter struggled in his grasp.

"Put me down!" Dash begged. "Please, I'll do anything!"

"Daniel!"

The ghost turned, eyes lighting to lime-green once more as the voice of an angel reached him. Sam stood on a balcony nearby, reaching out her hand toward him. He turned back to the young man in his grasp, tossing him aside onto the safety of the roof.

"Get out," he growled at the young man.

He turned and began climbing toward Sam who smiled and held her hand out farther to him. Their fingertips had just touched when Daniel cried out in pain and pulled back. Dash stood, precariously balanced, behind the ghost with his dagger wedged between Daniel's ribs, a malicious grin on his face. His grin soon disappeared as Daniel managed one last punch, sending him to his death.

Daniel would have been soon to follow if Sam hadn't wrapped her arms around him and pulled him up over the railing. She removed the knife as gently as she could as she laid him down, tears springing to her eyes as he groaned in pain. The ghostly, glowing green blood flowed freely even past his gloved hand that gripped his side tightly. His eyes were closed as she removed her cloak and gently lifted his head to set it beneath him. He opened his eyes, slivers of lime green gazing up at her. She gripped his free hand in her own as he raised it up toward her, pushing his wet hair back from his eyes.

"You came back," he breathed.

"Of course I did," she whispered. "Everything is going to be all right now. Just stay with me."

He grimaced, breathing sharply. "I suppose… it's better this way."

"Don't say things like that. You'll be all right." She could feel tears on her already wet cheeks.

He laughed weakly, chest heaving at the effort. "I was doomed to die anyway." He reached up and touched her cheek. "I… I love you," he whispered. Then he closed his eyes, one final gasp escaping his lips.

Sam choked on a sob as his hand fell from her cheek. "No…" She began to cry, burying her face into his chest and gripping tightly to his jumpsuit. "No! Please… I love you too."

Jazmine, Jack, and Madison watched from the doorway leading to the balcony, tears in their own eyes. Jazmine looked toward the rose, watching as the last petal fell.


	8. And They all Lived Happily Ever After

_**Disclaimer: Why? Why? WHY?**_

**_Reviews:_** Ghostboy814, Samantha-Girl Scout, Red's-Fury, mdizzle, FrizzandStarfireBFFS, Wolfee, Karen Kano.

_**A quick note: Well, it's been fun, but like ever tale, this one must eventually come to an end. And here it is. I know it's short, but I thought it'd be cool to begin and end this on short chapters. Besides, I left you all hanging. You didn't really think I was going to kill Danny, now did you?

* * *

**_

**Chapter 8: And They All Lived Happily Ever After**

Sam didn't notice that the rain had stopped. All she noticed was that the young man she loved, a ghost, was now truly dead. "How could a ghost die?" she asked herself over and over. A ghost was already dead. She didn't know how long she had been sobbing over Daniel before she pulled away as he was lifted away from her by an unknown force. She remained kneeling where she was, watching as his limp body was held in the air by… nothing.

A blue ring appeared at his waist then split into two, one moving toward his head while the other moved to his feet. She watched in absolute amazement as the jumper was replaced by brown trousers, black boots, and a white shirt. She stood slowly as he was lowered to the ground, lying on his stomach with his forehead resting on his arm. The young man that had replaced the ghost had raven hair, and he held no visible wounds. She stepped forward, reaching out a hand to touch the newcomer. Before she had even touched him, the body stirred, and she gasped and pulled back.

The young man stood slowly, crystal-blue eyes gazing at his hands. He turned around, eyes bright and wide with surprise. For a moment, he and Sam merely gazed at each other. He was the young man in the portrait, and it was then that Sam realized where she had recognized his face. He was the ghost, and he was the young man. They had been one in the same. Sam didn't care why he had been a ghost or what had happened to return him to human form and to life. All she cared about was that her Daniel had been returned to her.

She ran forward, and he caught her up in his arms. They both laughed as he lifted her up and spun her around in his arms.

* * *

The ballroom was filled with people: townspeople and people that had once been trapped under a terrible curse. Tucker stood with a young woman named Valerie who was a servant in the castle. Jack and Madison stood together while keeping a close eye on Jazmine who was standing nearby chatting with a young man named John Thirteen. Alone on the dance floor, surrounded by friends, family, and people they didn't know, a recently rescued prince and his princess danced. They didn't seem to notice all the eyes watching them as they kissed. In their world, no one else mattered.

And so they lived happily ever after…

* * *

**THE END**

**_A final note: All right, I need to know if you guys think I should continue with this "series." Should I do remakes of A Little Mermaid, Sleeping Beauty, and Snow White? Let me know!_**


End file.
